ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PERFECT Dream Project (Anime)
PERFECT Dream Project 'is a Japanese animated television series based on ''PERFECT Dream Project ''from ''Love Live! School idol festival. Characters * [[Ayumu Uehara|'''Ayumu Uehara]]' '- A second year at [[Nijigasaki High School|'Nijigasaki High School']]. Though she is hardworking and puts her everything into what she does, she is rather petty, passive aggressive and seeks validation from others around her. Besides that, she's a nice person deep down and does whatever she can to succeed. She can also be rather clumsy at times. Her image color is light pink and she is voiced by Onishi Aguri. * [[Kasumi Nakasu|'Kasumi Nakasu']]' '- A first year at Nijigasaki High School. Since she likes cute things, she is more into school idols than others are. She hates losing, so if someone calls her "Kasukasu" (a nickname), she will get angry. She appears very cute and innocent, but sometimes she can be very jealous of someone. Her image color is pastel yellow and she is voiced by Sagara Mayu. * [[Shizuku Osaka|'Shizuku Osaka']]' '- A first year at Nijigasaki High School. She is a level-headed honor student. Her image color is light blue and she is voiced by Kaori Maeda. * [[Karin Asaka|'Karin Asaka']]' '- A third year at Nijigasaki High School. She is very mature and gives off a rather seducting vibe. She may not be a cute idol she says, but she can use her adult-like looks to her advantage. Sometimes, while playing games, she's very childish. Her image color is royal blue and she is voiced by Miyu Kubota. * [[Ai Miyashita|'Ai Miyashita']]' '- A second year at Nijigasaki High School. As a suggestible person who's always willing to help, she has a lot of friends. She also has a big heart. Besides that, she occasionally likes to make puns. Her image color is orange and she is voiced by Natsumi Murakami. * [[Kanata Konoe|'Kanata Konoe']]' '- A third year at Nijigasaki High School. Though she always seems sleepy, she's deeply passionate about sleeping and looking after her younger sister Haruka. Her image color is violet and she is voiced by Akari Kito. * [[Setsuna Yuki|'Setsuna Yuki']]' '- A second year at Nijigasaki High School. She has an energetic smile and her performance is distinctive. She is very eager to be good in school, so she studies on her off days. Her image color is red and she is voiced by Tomori Kusunoki. * [[Emma Verde|'Emma Verde']]' '- A third year at Nijigasaki High School. Her image color is light green and she is voiced by Maria Sashide. * [[Rina Tennoji|'Rina Tennoji']]' '- A first year at Nijigasaki High School. She is a shy girl who does not like showing emotions on her face. In fear of giving off on antisocial vibe, she hides her face with her "Rina-chan Board", a piece of paper which she draws her emotions on. She is energetic only when she has the "Rina-chan Board" on, and is antisocial when she has it off, which she never takes off. Her image color is white and she is voiced by Chiemi Tanaka. Episodes Songs Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:PERFECT Dream Project Category:2020 Category:Television series based on video games Category:Anime based on video games Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Series